


Doctor Who: The lonely neighbor

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Holidays, Twelve - Clara, neighborhood, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: The neighbors say about the new resident that he is a murderer, because he is very withdrawn and therefore one can not trust him. But is this really true or are they just rumors?An unusual gift and the fact that both of you might not be alone in the end ... Well, some stories do not always start out in the normal way.





	Doctor Who: The lonely neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to all.

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide

Doctor Who: The lonely neighbor

 

London/England/Europe.

2016 - December

„Be careful, but each of us here thinks he's a murderer.“

That meant the slightly older man who has recently moved into the empty house next to hers. He seemed fairly reserved, had not even introduced himself to his neighbors, and strangely enough, kept himself all the time.

But this immediately meant that he was such a person. It was not like she had a party every weekend at parties, just to be liked by everyone else.

So far, she had only seen him a few times, his gaze seemed to be directed to the ground and yet his feet seemed to know exactly where he wanted to go. She was even briefly considering whether she should not run to him and imagine him, but then rejected this idea again.

He certainly did not look like he was in the mood for company. So she just let her pass, not knowing that he had thoughts similar to her.

Of course he had long since heard what was being said about him and he could only shake his head about it. Everywhere the windows were festooned with Christmas decoration, because the time was right, but he himself could only puke about it. Hypocrites, no longer are they. Guaranteed he was the number one topic of conversation in the next few days and he was able to do without that very well.

He decided to return to his house when something on the staircase struck him, which looked like a small present. But he did not feel like it either, so he wanted to leave it alone when he noticed a note.

"Merry Christmas, you should eat it before it gets bad.

Clara."

He thought for a while, wondering who "Clara" was and came to the realization that it had to be one of his older neighbors. But why had he ever been given anything? Anyway, the curiosity finally won and so he took it in, went into the dining room, which was attached directly to the kitchen.

When he unpacked it, he did not really see a soufflé in front of him. Well, at least he thought it was one.

He found another piece of paper when he took it out and unfolded it.

„I hope you like it, even if my Soufflé is not that good again.“

He had to smile, even if he did not want to. Judging by the words it sounded like she was trying to make the best souffle there was, but unfortunately she had not made it yet.

He tried something and had to admit that it was really good. Not perfect, but very tasty. And before he knew it, he had already eaten the bowl empty.

But he had originally wanted to pay no attention to the gift and now ... He had to find a way to thank her, whoever Clara was, but the only thing that occurred to him was probably a bit too stupid.

And he would also like to return the bowl.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

On the evening of December 25, they were both sitting at the window, looking over to the other house, the lights dimmed. He himself was always wondering if maybe she was not the one who had given him the soufflé. Although it would be a pretty big coincidence, she would really be the only one who would come to mind for that.

And then there's the fact that she is alone as well as he is. Anyway, during the day he had not seen anyone entering their house.

„Anyway“, he jumped up and took the pack of cookies that Missy had brought him on their last visit (which had been somewhat puzzling, his sister was not otherwise) off the table.

He knocked twice, rang once, but it took a moment for the door to open and face her. At first scared of course, but then with a grin on his lips.  
„I had those cookies left over“, he held up the bag, „and thought it was a shame to let her spoil her. Although, my sister did it, there is no difference anymore.“

Clara just stared at him, her lips parted and it seemed like she could not believe he was really standing in front of her ... With cookies in her hand. Finally she caught herself and invited him in.

„No comment on my setup?“  
„No, why should I? Would you like a place now?“  
She took one from him, but only held it in her hand, but asked him what made him come over to her.

„You're alone, I'm alone, so it's better than getting upset about how shitty this is.“

She wanted to hear his voice all the time since the moment he moved in next door, but she had never expected her to be like that. And besides, she had never expected him to come over to her.

„Hey, do you need an alarm clock or can you come back from your dream world?“

She looked up at him directly, but did not move a bit. What if he was a murderer?

He saw in her eyes (he could truly lose himself in them) what was going through her head and so he only sighed.  
„Understand. Then I would rather go back to me. Not that the neighbors still think they'll find your body here tomorrow morning.“

Dumb as she was, she let him go, just staring at the closed door.

He threw his coat, which he loved so much, just into the corner and then lay down on the sofa. If he could, he would burn himself with rage at himself, but that just did not happen.

He met a wonderful young woman and of course he did everything wrong again. Stupid idiot, damn pudding brain.

He did not know how long he had lain here when he was suddenly pulled from the doorbell from his thoughts.

„Good“, was her first word after opening, „I never thought you were a murderer, because then I certainly would not trust you. Besides, I did another soufflé and maybe this time it got better than the last one.“

This time she pressed it directly into his hand.  
He smiled and leaned forward slightly, his voice low as he asked her to stay until New Year's Eve.

And she did. She stayed until they kissed for the first time, until they first slept together until they moved together, out of this place and until she announced that she was pregnant. (They got married after that, and he took their surname.)

But she had never regretted being with him. Your neighbor, best friend, soul mate, husband and solid part of her heart.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Small note about me.  
> I was born on February 10, 1986, but my parents marry on February 10, 1990. (Not that it's bad, on the contrary.)
> 
> I wish you all two happy holidays. 🙂


End file.
